The Epidemic
by Animekitty1
Summary: Kagome's mother contracts a strange illness. Kagome finds out that large numbers of people in Tokyo have also contracted the unknown illness. What happens when people in feudal Japan begin to suffer from the same disease?


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

It was a peaceful and tranquil morning in feudal Japan. Dewy grass gleamed in buttery sunlight that beamed from a clear azure sky dotted with cotton-like clouds. Birds flew through the sky and twittered away in the trees. Smoke coiled from huts in a small village nestled in a forest as their occupants cooked breakfast. Not far from the village was a clearing. The clearing was speckled with many different types of wild flowers. In the center of the clearing there was an old wooden well. By the well was a small brown rabbit quietly munching away on grass.

Suddenly, sensing the presence of something larger than itself, the rabbit bounded off into the forest. Seconds later, a young girl with long jet black hair and dressed in a traditional Japanese school uniform, marched into the clearing. She carried a large yellow back pack and wore a puzzled expression on her face. The young girl's name was Higurashi Kagome.

I can't believe Inuyasha actually let me go home with out arguing. Kagome thought as she reached the side of the well. _When I ask to go home he usually starts a fight. Though it _has_ been a while since I had a chance to go home. Maybe Inuyasha wanted to be nice for a change?_

Kagome thought as she reached the side of the well. has 

Kagome's mind wandered back to earlier that morning.

* * *

She, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou had been at Kaede's hut in the village. Kaede was busy cooking breakfast over a warm crackling fire. Kagome and the others sat in a semi-circle nearby. Kagome was staring down at her hands, which were clasped tightly together in her lap, wondering how to tell Inuyasha that she wanted to go home for a few days.

Finally, she gathered the courage to speak to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said in as clam a voice she could, preparing to use the 'sit' command if necessary. "I was wondering if I could go home?"

"Why?" Inuyasha said in a tone the suggested he was tempted to say no. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou looked on in interest.

"Well, I haven't been home in weeks. And I've told you a lot of times about how I have to go to school…" Kagome trailed off, hoping Inuyasha would not argue like usual.

"I don't see why you like going to that place so much." Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha, don't you think it would be good for Kagome that she go home once in a while? She could use a break just as much as anyone else." Miroku suggested, suddenly jumping into the conversation. "She has been working very hard lately, trying to help find the shards of the Shikon no Tama."

"Besides, she probably would like to see her family once in a while." Sango interjected.

"I know if my family were still around I would want to see them." Shippou added.

"Please Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha's face turned a pale shade of crimson.

"Fine." He said turning his head away. "If you want to go, then go."

Kagome felt confused, rather than pleased and relieved.

No yelling? No arguing? Kagome tilted her head to the side. _He's being nice?_

Kagome tilted her head to the side. _

* * *

_

Kagome was brought back to the present as a sudden gust of wind blew her hair into her face.

I better get going. I don't want to be late for school. Kagome thought and jumped down into the well.

Kagome passed through the ground and floated for a moment before her feet touched a solid surface. Kagome then began to climb out of the well.

"I'm home!" Kagome called as she entered her house, setting her back pack on the floor. Her mother soon arrived to greet her.

"Welcome back Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi said warmly, though something did not sit right. Kagome thought that her mother looked rather tired and pale.

"Hi mom." Kagome said and hugged her mother. When they parted Kagome took a step back and examined her mothers face. Something definitely wasn't right. "Mom, are you feeling okay?"

Mrs. Higurashi looked a little thoughtful for a moment.

"Well, I did feel a bit cold and more tired than usual now that you mention it. It happened a few days after you left for your last trip." Mrs. Higurashi noticed the concerned expression on Kagome's face. "Oh, don't worry. It's not that bad. I'm alright."

"Okay." Kagome nodded, feeling that her mother was hiding something. But she brushed the feeling aside and glanced at her watch. "Oh no! If I don't leave soon, I'll be late!"

Kagome panicked for a moment and suddenly, Kagome's mother chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked with a puzzled expression.

"I thought something like this might happen, so I packed your book bag and a lunch for you already." Her mother replied and reached over and handed Kagome a lunch and her back pack.

"That's a relief. Thanks mom!" Kagome smiled and turned to the door. Then she stopped and turned back to her mother. Mrs. Higurashi looked as tired and weak as she did when she had arrived. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Kagome's mother looked as if she was in a dazed. Then, as if just realizing Kagome was speaking to her, she nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine." She answered.

"Alright. If you say so." Kagome wasn't completely convinced, but she did not dwell on the thought. After all, if she did not leave soon she would be late. Kagome waved good-bye and dashed out the front door.

"So you think your mom is sick?" Kagome's friend Eri asked.

"Yeah. She looked pale and seemed very tired and weak." Kagome said. "She just didn't seem like herself, you know?"

"Now that you mention it, both my dad and brother seemed a bit odd, like they were just about to throw up." Yuka mused.

"My mom had a fever this morning. She going to see the doctor later today." Ayumi added.

"And has anyone else noticed that a lot of the other students are absent today?" Yuka asked.

"Yeah. What could be wrong with hem?" Eri wondered aloud.

Kagome glanced around the room and realized her friends were right. The room was missing several people. At least eight of her classmates were nowhere to be found.

Where is everyone? Kagome wondered.

Suddenly, a middle age woman entered the classroom, instead of their normal teacher. She looked rather flustered and very stressed.

"Attention students, quiet down please!" She called. The room because silent.

Where is our usual teacher? Kagome thought nervously. _Why do I have such a bad feeling?_

Kagome thought nervously. 

"Due to unfortunate circumstances, school will be cancelled today. It is important that you all head home immediately." The woman said looking ever more stressed than before. "That is all." The woman bowed quickly and rushed out of the room.

Kagome's classmates cheered with excitement. However, Kagome felt there was something terrible afoot.

What's going on? Kagome wondered.

* * *

"Why do you think school was cancelled?" Ayumi asked as she, Kagome, and the others walked home from school.

"Don't know." Yuka replied.

"Maybe it was because so many of the other kids were absent. Not to mention our teacher was also missing." Eri said.

"It is strange though, isn't it?" A slightly worried expression crossed Ayumi's face.

"Tell me about it." Kagome said as they arrived in front of Higurashi Shrine. "At least we have some extra time to study." Kagome's friends nodded in agreement.

"I should probably head home." Ayumi said. "I want to see if my mom is feeling any better."

"Same here. See you later." Kagome replied. Her friends waved goodbye as she began to climb the stairs to her home.

As Kagome climbed the stairs she suddenly heard a yell. Kagome recognized the voice.

"Souta!" Kagome shouted and sprinted up the rest of the stairs two at a time.

Kagome made to the front of her house. The scene that met her eye caused her to let out a frightened gasp. Kagome's mother lay in a heap on the ground. Souta was kneeling at his mothers side.

"Mom! Oh my-! Souta, what happened!" Kagome cried as she dashed over to her mouths side. Souta looked up at her with a tear streaked face.

"I don't know. I just found her like this. She hasn't moved since I got here." He hiccupped.

"Oh god…" Kagome nudged her mothers shoulder. Mrs. Higurashi let out a soft moan. Kagome rolled her mother onto her back so she could get a look at her face. Mrs. Higurashi's face was pale, flushed, and beaded with sweat. Kagome reached over and laid a hand on her mothers forehead.

"She's burning up. Souta, quick! Get grandpa!" Kagome commanded. Souta obeyed and ran into the house. _Mom, please be okay…!_

Soon Souta returned with their grandfather at his heels. Their grandfather kneeled next to Mrs. Higurashi and examined her as Kagome had done. Then, he rolled back one of her shirt sleeves. Kagome couldn't repress she shriek of shock that escaped her throat.

On Mrs. Higurashi's arm were large sickly green spots.

"Kagome! Called for an ambulance now!" Kagome's grandfather ordered.

"R-Right!" Kagome said and rushed into her house. She ran into the hallway and snatched the phone from its hook. She fumbled with the phone for a moment as she tried to calm herself. Then she dialed 9-1-1.

The phone rang for what seemed like forever. Then someone answered.

"Hello?" Answered a female voice.

"My mother is sick. She collapsed!" Kagome said franticly.

"What are her symptoms?" The woman asked.

"She has a high fever and she has green spots all over her skin." Kagome replied as calmly as she could.

"One moment please." The woman said. Kagome heard voices in the back ground for a few moments. Then the woman picked up the phone again. "I'm terrible sorry. But we are busy with several emergency calls. We will send an ambulance as soon as time permits us to."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked disbelievingly.

"What we mean is," The woman said monotone voice, "is that no ambulances are free at the moment."

"What!"


End file.
